survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A Growl Splited
A Growl Splited is the first book in the Shadows of the Darkness series. Summary: The life of a pack is full of danger- but the greatest danger of all is the one that hides within ... Alucard has spent his whole life fighting for survival and justice. Now he finally feels home at the Leashed Wild Pack, and for the first time he can remember, the world beyond their camp is at peace. Yet within the Pack, tensions are rising. Some dogs are satisfied with the Pack order, and others don't trust Alucard and Whisper, the only two Fight Dogs within their rank. Worse, Alucard fears his packmates might be right. Troubled by dreams of fear and shadows, Alucard isn't sure what the greater threat- the darkness brewing within the Pack or the darkness within himself ... Our Pack's Story begins now: Leashed Wild Pack: Alpha: # Wolf- large muscular wolf-dog with brown-and-shaggy fur, thick fur, a bushy tail, wide muzzle, pointed ears, and bright yellow eyes Beta: # Jake- huge male black-and-tan male Fight Dog with a mark on his shoulder with a thick tail Hunters: # John- large young muscular male Fight Dog with brown-and-white fur # Esme- medium sandy black-and-white colored short-furred female Farm Dog with a thin tail # Pistol- female Hunt Dog with short ears and ginger-and-white fur # Kludd- huge powerful brown-and-golden thick-furred male Bloodhound with glowing moonstone eyes # Bella- chocolate-golden furred female half-Retriever with furry muzzle # Primrose- white female Swift Dog with short gray fur and pointed ears # Holly- coca-and-sand colored thin-furred female with a mark on her head # Alucard- brown-and-tan male Fight Dog with a slender, pointed, board dark tan face # Whisper- stocky brown male Fight Dog with large forepaws and thick legs # Marmalade- large red-and-ginger female dog # Serina- sleek black-and-brown female Fierce Dog with long shaggy fur # Conor- large black-and-tan furred male Water Dog # Sheep- small long-furred male Chase Dog with silver paws and amber eyes # Nicker- brown-and-white colored male Chase Dog with thin smooth fur # Bonnie- light brown female Swift Dog with small black-and-tan fur #White- small white colored Pug with short white fur and a wrinkled face #Bobby- huge, powerful male half-Wolf with silver fur, pointed ears, and golden eyes #Rachel- young large BullMastiff with smooth pale fur and gray muzzle Scout Dogs: # Amy- pinkish long-furred female dog with a pointed face # One-Eyed Willy- brown-and-black male Bulldog with a one eye # Phillip- big black-furred male Emisko with beautiful blue eyes # Valley- black-and-silver long-furred male dog with a fluffy tail # Maggie- stocky black-and-tan female Fierce Dog with a thin tail # Nyra- coca-and-golden furred female Great Dane mix with violet eyes # Willy- skinny gray half Red Heeler with delicate flanks and dark eyes Patrol Dogs: # Sweet Heart- young long white-and-black female with shinny fur # Rachel- brown female dog with black stripes, long paws, and a tall tail # Category:Packs